He said hes SORRY!
by SiriusBlackAttack
Summary: *IF YOU NOT SEEN 6TH MOVIE THEN DO NOT READ. Draco apologizes to Harry and they try to kill Voldemort together.  SLASH Draco/Harry    WARNING *Sirius Black returns from the dead to help Harry in times of trouble.Takes place directly after Dumbledores deth
1. Chapter 1

****_This will eventually be a MAJOR Draco/ Harry slash. Read the note from me at the bottom. I hope this is good. its my first published story.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>RON IS NOW ENTERING WIZARD CHAT ROOM 103<strong>

**HARRY IS NOW ENTERING WIZARD CHAT ROOM 103**

**Harry: **Hi!

**Ron:** Hey Harry I haven't talked to you in a while! Didn't Hermione say she'd get online today?

**HERMIONE IS NOW ENTERING WIZARD CHAT ROOM 103**

**Hermione: **Yes of course I did!

**Harry:** The gangs all here!

**DRACO IS NOW ENTERING WIZARD CHAT ROOM 103**

**Draco:** Hi.

**Harry: **…Hi?

**Ron:** Harry what is he doing here?

**Draco:** I just wanted to apologize for being such jerk to you Harry. And the rest of you. I'm so sorry.

**Hermione: **Just get out of here Malfoy.

**Harry: **What? No Draco you can stay. Thx for apologizing. That was very mature of you.

**Draco: **: )

**Ron: **Why are you being nice to him?

**Harry: **Why are you talking about him like he isn't here? He said sorry. Can't we all forgive and forget?

**Hermione: **Obviously not. Do you not remember he tried to kill Dumbledore?

**Draco: **I fully understand your resentment. It makes sense.

**Hermione:** Your damn right it does!

**Draco: **However, I know that I wouldn't have been able to go through with it. I was…

**Harry: **Was what?

**Draco: **Confused. I was scared. And I still am to tell you the truth. Vol… You-know- who said he'd kill me if I didn't do it. But Harry you saw the tears stream down my face—the way I was trembling—I would have died before killing Professor Dumbledore.

**Ron: **Then WHY IS HE DEAD!

**Harry: **Ron I already told you that Draco didn't end up killing him. It was Professor Snape.

**Ron: **But he was going to!

**Draco:** I should go… Bye Harry—and again, him sorry.

**Harry: **Bye Draco.

**DRACO IS NOW LEAVING WIZARD CHAT ROOM 103**

**Harry: **GUYS!

**Ron: **What?

**Harry: **Why were you so rude?

**Hermione: **HELLO! Did you forget whom it was we were speaking with?

**Harry: **I don't think Draco`s a bad guy. He just hasn't had anyone to teach him well. Lucius Malfoy was a DEATHEATER! You can't blame Draco for his father's ways.

Anyone know where in Hogwarts he is now?

**Ron: **Probably crying like a child in the bathroom!

**Harry: **RON!

**Hermione: **Why don't you check your map?

**Harry: **Genius Hermione! I'm going to go talk to him. No not a bad guy at all. Just wait. He just needs someone to save him. Draco`s a good kid. Just wait.

**Ron: **so you're going to be the wizard to do the saving?

**Harry: **I have to be Ron. Just you wait.

**HARRY IS NOW LEAVING WIZARD CHAT ROOM 103**

Harry walked down the hallway to the restroom parallel to the Potions Classroom. He had checked his map and, quite unfortunately, Ron was correct on the location. He poked his head around the corner. Draco was leaned over the sink with his broad shoulders heaving and the basin filling with his tears. Harry never thought that Draco may actually be down here crying. He tried to suppress a cough but failed.

Draco whipped around. "Harry?" he called out. He slowly walked over to Draco. At first Draco looked like he was going to pull his wand on him but he dropped it and threw his arms around Harry's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Stunned to begin with, Harry just stood there. However he eventually placed his hand on Draco1s lower back and his other on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Draco shook from his sobbing and jumped when the door opened and Professor Snape walked in. He stared in confusion at the two boys—who used to hate each other. Ones shoulder now being the others to cry on.

"What's going on here?" Snape asked in his monotonous drone. Draco looked up at him in disgust.

"You dare come back here after what you did to Professor Dumbledore?"

"If you don't remember," Snape retorted "it was your assignment to begin with!"

Draco shook his head. "I never would have been able to carry it out."

"And the dark lord would have murdered you without batting an eye!"

Harry looked back and forth between the two men. His stomach felt funny when he looked at Draco. Why was that? Well whatever it may be he didn't like it. He looked at Draco for a long time as he and Snape stared each other down—until finally he caught Draco`s eye.

"Harry you should go." Draco said quietly, with a look in his eyes that pleaded him not to leave him alone with Snape. Harry turned his gaze to Snape who stared back with a look of vengeance.

"I think I'd better stay here. I don't trust Snape after what I saw." Snape looked a bit hurt but he masked it quickly with mockery.

"What do you care? You've always hated Draco! Why do you want to protect him now Potter?" Snape fixed his beady eyes on Harry.

"I just do!" Harry grabbed Draco`s arm and pulled him closer to whisper, "I'm worried about you. Just come with me okay?" Draco looked in Harry's emerald green eyes and nodded in agreement. As they walked towards the exit; Snape followed them with his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked.

With a defiant glare, holding the door for Draco, Harry turned to him and said "Perhaps if you hadn't murdered the headmaster—we'd tell you." And the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE<p>

* I will be posting more chapters. Except IDK HOW! i just got on i have been reading it for years and writing it i just never thought to publish mine before. someone send me a message and tell me how if you like my first chapter and want the other six and the prologue to make it online.


	2. Chapter 2

Why was Harry looking at him that way? From across the classroom Draco stole glances at the back of Harry Potters head. The boy who lived. Son of James and Lily Potter. The boy who had stolen Draco's heart. Professor was rambling on about protecting yourself against the dark magic of You-Know-who but he was more focused on Harry. Draco raised his hand while Lupin was in mid-sentence. He paused and glared at him. The whole class turned and gawked at him. His pale face turned bloodshot red. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I…" Draco stuttered. "I can't see the demonstration. Could I move up?" He asked eyeing the only other seat available.

"By all means. There's a seat here next to Potter." Shakily, Draco gathered his books and quill and moved to take the seat. He could feel Harry's eyes upon him as he walked and saw beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 'Why is he so nervous with me?' Draco asked himself silently. Harry's friends Ron and Hermione were glaring at Draco angrily. Draco sat down awkwardly and looked at Harry. His beautiful green eyes darted away shyly when Draco met them. Why did Draco`s stomach churn when Harry looked back and smiled at him? His thoughts were interrupted when Snape sprinted into the room with his wand held at arms length, pointed at Remus Lupin.

"Call off your friend Remus! NOW!"

Draco could see by his confused look that Remus had absolutely no idea what Serverus was talking about. "What?" He asked unknowingly. Just at that moment a dirty black dog tramped into the room growling ferociously at Snape. Harry smiled one of the biggest smiles Draco had ever seen and jumped up out of his seat.

"SIRIUS!" He yelled. Draco realized that this must be his godfather Sirius Black. A great wizard Draco had heard. But he died a couple of years ago! Harry tried to approach Sirius but the dog turned his head and barked. Harry backed away, obviously taking that as a warning. Remus stared in awe at his best friend as he latched his jaws around Snape's ankle and bit down hard. Snape cried out in pain. Sirius let go and transfigured into his human form and stalked over to Snape. He clutched his shoulders and shook him viciously.

"WHY? Why in the name of Merlin would you kill Albus Dumbledore? He has been nothing but good to you since you were a boy at this school! And supporting Voldemort? Did you learn nothing from the death of my godsons parents? Your precious Lily? Your Lily petal right? OH WAIT! She was with James remember?" At the mention of Lily, Harrys mother presumably, Snape went limp.

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" Snape broke free from Sirius`s grasp and ran out of the room. Harry was confused and as though he were holding back tears.

Draco went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and asked "Are you okay?" Harry looked at Draco and smiled before running to hug Sirius. Not caring how, just that he had his godfather back.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco, Hermione, and Ron sat in the room with Sirius and Harry. Harry had asked Sirius not to tell him how he had arrived but merely to just allow him to enjoy his being back. Sirius respected his wishes.

"There's trouble approaching Harry." Sirius said facing out the window of the office that once belonged to Dumbledore. "Voldemort is going to be coming here. Invading Hogwarts! We need to evacuate the school."

Harry jumped up. "I have it Sirius."

Sirius turned to look inquiringly at him. "Have what?"

"The last Horcrux. One of seven, keeping "Tom Riddle" alive. The other six have been destroyed."

"So," Ron piped up, "Destroying this would kill Voldemort?" Harry nodded.

"Then why don't you just destroy it?" Hermione pleaded. Sirius, Ron, and even Draco, all looked at him, their eyes begging the same question.

"I want to see him die. I want to destroy him right before his eyes—the way he killed my parents in front of me." Sirius patted his back and Ron and Hermione nodded sympathetically. Draco sat silently looking at the floor—the way he had been the whole time.

"So," Harry continued, "I want everyone going to their homes. Aside from Sirius of course." Hermione and Ron protested but Harry waved them off. Suddenly Draco stood and faced Harry.

"No." _No. A word so simple and so short that has cause wars._

Harry took a step back in confusion. "What?

"I'm not letting you go alone. I'm too worried." Draco walked closer forcing Harry to blush. He glanced at Sirius.

"Well," Sirius said. "We can't stop him!" So Harry gave in and allowed Draco to stay with him. Hermione, however, simply would not have it.

"WHAT?" She bellowed. "You two haven't been friend for four hours and your letting him stay and not us? Are you thick?" She was outraged.

"Hermione," Harry replied cunningly. "I'm just concerned for your safety! Just one look at Voldemort could tear you to pieces! Literally! Right Draco?" Harry winked at Draco so that Hermione and Ron couldn't see.

"Yes!" Draco suppressed a smile. This meant that, for some reason, Harry wanted to be alone with him. Or maybe not. He`d just have to wait and see.

Ron held Hermione. "DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO!" He whispered frightfully.

"Well, "Hermione spat back at him "if you are then I am as well!" Ron turned to Harry.

"Harry I'm sorry but I cannot go!" Draco turned to the window and smiled. The blissful ignorance was getting to him.

"It's fine Ron." Harry held back a laugh. "I understand. " _Wait… He had just gone out of his way to be alone with Draco. What would he do when he was?_

_Authors Note._

_Yea I know it took me quite a while to upload this. And I know it is not very lengthy. I have three more chapters and an EPILOUGE which I previously thought was called a PROLOUGE sorry for any confusion. I obviously know now how to upload more chapters so…. Yeah. Well that's that! And I pleased to have recently realized that this story now has multiple hits here in the UK, In the US, Canada, France, and a few in other countries as well. 3 luv you guys! _

_Annie_


	4. Chapter 4

The school had been evacuated. They had twelve hours before Voldemort would invade with his army of death eaters. Lucius Malfoy being one of them. About an hour ago, Harry had asked Draco if he was prepared to battle his father. Draco had responded,

"if I have to kill him—I will." They were now in Gryffindor dormitories trying to get some sleep. How could Draco sleep with Harry so close, sexually driving him mad, and thoughts of Voldemort and his father, mentally pushing him over the edge? Eleven more hours before he would have to be brave for Harry. To fight the dark lord.

Harry was restlessly rolling in his bed. Fighting the urge to get up and go talk dirty to Draco. Why did he want to? He couldn't fight it anymore. This was stronger than Voldemort. He stood and lit a kerosene lamp. Draco sat up. "What's going on? Are you okay?" Harry bit his lower lip before walking over to Draco, wearing nothing but his boxers, Draco wearing the same. He sat on the bed and ran his fingers over Draco`s bare torso.

Draco shivered. "Harry," He started but was silenced with a kiss. And another. And another. Until Harry was on top of Draco caressing his face and gently probing at his lips with his tongue. Draco had been resistant to allow Harry`s tongue inside of his mouth until he felt Harrys hand travel down to his lower body and wrap around his penis, giving it a naughty squeeze and causing Draco`s mouth to thrust open, letting a moan escape and Harry`s tongue in. Harry turned him over and slipped his and his own pants down just enough before entering the "Unknown Zone". He pushed in and moved gently at first but gaining momentum. Draco had to bite his pillow to keep from screaming Harry`s name in pleasure. His head was throbbing and that wasn't the only thing. Harry had his hand, still wrapped around Draco`s penis, pumping and squeezing. Finally they both came, hard.

Harry laid with one hand on Draco`s chest. Breathing heavily Draco stuck his tongue in Harry's ear. Harry shrugged away from him.

Draco sat up "What's wrong?"

"It feels wrong." Harry laid face down and put the pillow over his head. Draco put a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry Harry. If you don't want to see me like this anymore—I understand." A single tear rolled down Draco`s cheek. "But I really like you Harry."

Harry sat back up and looked into Draco`s icy eyes. "I don't want to stop. I… I think I'm falling in love with you. I'm just feeling a little weird about this. Until you, I never felt like this about anyone. Let alone a guy! Just your touch sends lightning bolts through my body." Draco smiled and kissed Harry`s cheek. They both laid down their heads and fell asleep in preparation for the day to come.


End file.
